


Beautiful

by ASadBanana



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M, Pining, Winter Palace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 09:33:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13120977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASadBanana/pseuds/ASadBanana
Summary: The Inquisitor’s show at the Winter Palace did something to Dorian.





	Beautiful

Dorian watched as Lord Inquisitor glided gracefully across the dance floor. His body moved with so much grace and eloquent, one would never think of how many lives the man has taken with his sword and shield. 

But Dorian could. For he had had the opportunity to watch the man fight up close. Every strikes he gave, every swings of the shield he performed, it was all like a dance to him. Swift moves and precise steps. Such finesse graced the man as crimson blood colored his sun kissed skin. 

And it was all that made Dorian Pavus walked with difficulty as a raging hard on rested in between his legs. Much to his dismay, it was happening right now as he watched Trevelyan dipped the Duchess and he swore for a moment there, the Inquisitor’s hypnotized eyes locked with his. And Trevelyan has noticed the obvious arousal Dorian. 

Dorian felt his mouth go dry. 

Trevelyan walked confidently, with victory rested assure in the palm of his hands, he spoke up. And even though Dorian couldn’t see the man’s face from this angle, he could hear the smirk in the Inquisitor’s words. 

“The eyes of every nobles in the Empire are upon us, your Grace. Remember to smile.”

Dorian’s knees buckled, he almost fell to the ground right there. And to others, it might just because of the punch. But Dorian knew exactly what the reason was. 

He knew the Inquisitor was a man with exquisite look, that every nobles here in Halamshiral seemed to agree with him, but the way the man handled himself in this particular Game, it was as if he was born for it. 

Just the idea of the Inquisitor holding him down, speaking with such eloquent and powerful tone had Dorian almost moan out loud. 

But what disgusting thought he was having there. Trevelyan was the Herald of Andraste and Maker forbid him to dip his dirty fingers in such a grand symbol. The rumors that ran in the the hall alone about how he was having influence, bad influence, to their Herald was terrible enough. 

Though, if only they knew, the way the Herald seemed to always lower his voice, whispering things to his ear in that corner in the library, eyes always trailed on his body, hot and intense, after battle, when the smell of blood were everywhere. It was their beloved Herald that had influences over him. 

“...you are just the last one to know.” And Maker, the way he turned his body to let the guard shifted in and took the defeated Duchess away. So..

“Beautiful.” He gasped out lout and shuddered.


End file.
